


Farewell

by sapphirae_escapist



Category: Daybreakers (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirae_escapist/pseuds/sapphirae_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I would write a book based on the film Daybreakers, this is how the first page would go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, so forgive me for my bad English.

based on the first three minutes of _Daybreakers_  


Only one single candle was burning, not more, but she could see well. The shadowy room was filled with once loved and memorable objects - photos of her and friends, cute brown teddy bears with showy bows, shiny sparkly colorful jewels in carved wooden boxes- things she wouldn’t want to see again.

She was writing. She had decided to write it all down days before, and she had been working all night long. The dark shadows on the wall gave the room a mysterious look, but she didn’t mind. She didn’t mind at all.

What would that change? To mind? Would it change the world, whatever you think? Or what you do?

Her beautiful face was painted with sadness as well as with determination. When she wanted to she was extremely determined. Her amber eyes focused on the paper, which she could hardly see because of her long, silky hair. It came down with dark, soft curly locks, and covered parts of her eyes and her face. Like and angel. She was like an angel half-hidden in shadow.

Massive, red-nailed fingers held the pen guiding it like a snake which leaves black patterns. Truly elegant letters she wrote; she was rightfully proud of them. Her other hand rested on the table like a marble statue.

Dark thoughts covered her clear mind but she pushed them away.

She was writing about pain. Pain in which she had been suffering for long, endless years. Pain that made her almost mad and drove her almost crazy. Pain she had had enough of. Pain she couldn’t escape, but had tolerated until now.

Through those never-ending blinding days and blind nights, through the frustration of not being understood and not being cared about, through this hell she was living in, she always knew there is a way out. There _must_ be a way out.

And then, before the sun rose, she finished it. She read it once again, her lips forming the words and sentences and phrases soundlessly. She hardly ever cried, but now her tears were ready to burst out.

She folded it, hold it in her small hands for a moment. Then, without addressing it, she placed it on the table and blew out the candle.

 

Dawn found her in the garden, in her formal dark blue dress, sitting cross-legged in the yard. The house was behind her, the mountains were around her, and the sky began to light up above her.

She had forgotten the look of the blue sky long ago. She had loved it in her early days, but she had memories only of the feeling, not specific images. Then she looked up with expectancy and curiosity, and with a little fear, but only a little.

Did her kind knew fear? If so, then she was not truly one of her kind. Is that why she wanted to do this? They also say that life passes before your eyes as death comes. Soon she would find out.

She was sitting there, looking up at the mountains where she would see the great and unconquerable Sun soon.

First, sunlight painted the roof of the house gold. Then the light descended until it reached the balcony. In her eyes now only amazement remained. She looked up and smiled for the last time in her existence.

In a vain attempt to shield her face from the sun she lifted her hand with the last effort, and then, with a flash, she burst into flames. She expected pain, but not like this. This was burning, unbearable burning…

 The vampire couldn’t help screaming as she turned to ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I really had a thing for dark and unhappy vampires. But I thought I might as well share it here, after all, it was my first "fanfic" in English.


End file.
